1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved baby walker and more particularly to a foldable baby walker for training the baby to walk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby walkers heretofore used are generally not foldable, and therefore, are inconvenient to carry or to store due to their bulkiness.